Rebirth of the Saiyans
by hohime
Summary: NarutoHarem. Saiyans have a chance this time watch as Naruto meets them. Read and Review please. M because I don't want to be banned for anything I may put in.
1. The begining

I don't own Dragon ball z, Ranma, or Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Shouting/jutsu/Ozzaru"**

'**Demon/Summon Thinking'**

_**Time Place Change**_

_**Planet Kanassa**_

Bardock was wounded and bleeding he got hit by the alien's technique.

"Haaa now you will know the pain and suffering you inflict upon others." The alien then started to wobble and fell over and with his last breath decided to help the saiyan he knew the fate of that race.

"When you get to your home world you must leave Freiza plans to destroy it. I have seen it hurry save some but you will take care of them and teach them wrong from right Bardock and if I hear one ill word about any saiyan raised by you I will find a way to come back and kill you myself."

Bardock upon hearing this hobbled over to his pod got in and took off to planet Vegeta.

_**Planet Vegeta**_

When he got close a pod flew past him he knew who was on the pod it was his child Kakarotto. When he got to the hospital he grabbed all of the babies there. Turns out they were all girls some of their names were Brollia, Turla, Fasina, Narmera, and Radia. He quickly put them in pods and set the destination for earth. He got into a pod and set the destination for earth however as he was leaving a nearby planets gravitational pull his pod was hit with a piece of the planet. Bardock saw his course change right before gas started pumping into the chamber to put him into hibernation. Trying very hard he managed to stay awake just long enough to set his course for a planet instead of the sun in the unknown solar system where Namek is.

_**Planet Earth 100miles from Konoha**_

"**It's the kyuubi get the fourth**." A bloodcurdling roar was heard as a gigantic fox lumbered very slowly towards Konoha. The Kyuubi surprisingly spoke out loud and angrily.

"**Dam that stupid juubi for pushing me into a cursed spring of the drowned female alien and locking that curse. Well at least I got that stupid dragon back and pushed it into the same spring and did the same to it. Hmm maybe it should be her now." **Kyuubi started laughing and had to pause as it clutched its side saying something about a stitch. The Ninja's that heard this sweat dropped, then they were confused and frightened. Confused because Kyuubi was talking about Juubi and about being cursed into an alien form and a woman at that. They were frightened because if what Kyuubi said was true then that means that it got one up on the ten-tailed demon and that there was a ten-tailed demon. Then the moon became fully uncovered it was full the Kyuubi looked at the moon and surprisingly the already surprised ninja's grew even more surprised as the Kyuubi grew taller and its body gained the ability to stand upright its paws turned into fingers with long claws and it looked ape like but with more fox features. The Kyuubi seemed to struggle with itself and suddenly let out a howl of pain as golden flame marks spread across its fur. When the process had finished Kyuubi let out a howl like that of a mindless animal incapable of speech, completely unlike it had been doing not a couple of minutes earlier. The ninja's now terrified of Kyuubi and more so of what it became used shunshin to get to Konoha as fast as possible.

_**Hokage's tower**_

Yondaime was going crazy he had found a way to seal Kyuubi but he didn't have a child to seal it into. He never got together with a woman sure he had one-night stands but they were few and far between. 'Hmm how about that little baby boy in that pod I found outside of the village' The baby was a little odd he had blonde hair that seemed to glow constantly and stand on end, he had teal eyes with no pupil and he was buff not overly so but he looked amazingly strong and he seemed angry about something and he had a tail last but not least were those strange green marks and the slight green tint to his skin. Yes that's it he would use the baby. He likely had no family seeing as how he came to the elemental countries in a pod that looked to be far beyond the technology of the elemental countries. 'I'll just put him under genjutsu and personality disruptor seal to make sure he looks and acts like me.' He smiled to himself yes this plan would work well he even thought of a name for the baby he would name it Naruto. An anbu suddenly burst into the office.

"Hokage-sama the Kyuubi is about an hour away." Minato cursed rather harshly. The anbu blushed slightly at some of the words the Hokage used.

"Gather all chunin and higher and have them meet in thirty minutes in the center of the village have the civilians and genin evacuate to the monument." The anbu nodded and was off to do as the Hokage asked.

Meanwhile Minato left to the pod. When he reached he felt around it trying to open it and get the baby inside. Said baby is in a hibernation sleep his pod was meant to release him if high Ki levels were sensed. The Yondaime only had a medium amount of Ki compared to the child so the pod didn't see that the baby should be released. However the pod sensed Kyuubi's Ki and found it to be a little short of the baby's Ki and so the front of the pod opened and out came the baby. It took a few moments for him to wake up but when he did his tail curled and uncurled. "Nata primary mission is to fight large source of Ki then seek more high leveled Ki sources and fight them. Secondary mission: Find Kakarotto and help …… the planet. Nata warning power source has just increased in strength." A mechanical voice said Nata nodded after hearing the primary mission but was confused as to what the second one would have been. Shrugging the baby took flight and Minato's jaw dropped. Quickly realizing that his container for the Kyuubi was getting away he took off at full speed after him.

Battlefeild 20 miles from Walls of Konoha

"**Hold it till the Yondaime gets here he will know what to do."** Was heard across the battlefield as ninja after ninja went up in groups to fight the fox ape known as Kyuubi. Suddenly a baby appeared on the field and everything halted except the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was going to step on the baby many ninja tried to reach the child before the foot fell. They all stared when the foot was just about to crush the baby and started to move to get him. They were to late but then they notice something the foot was held aloft by the baby as if it were nothing. Then something happened that made the shinobi and kunoichi nervous the baby smirked an evil smirk and then pulled on the foot. Kyuubi felt something pulling on its foot and found resistance so it added more power behind its foot to crush whatever was down there but to it's rage and curse sealed mind the thing still held it even though the baby was exerting an effort and then with some more effort the resistance lifted it up and threw Kyuubi. Kyuubi flipped in mid air then immediately opened its mouth and fired a powerful reddish pink beam straight at the baby. With monumental effort Nata was able to redirect the beam into a far off mountainside. The ninja's watched in awe as the powerful beam demolished the mountain and went on to burn a furrow into the ground for another ten miles before exploding and creating a 5 mile crater that would later become know as the KitsuSaru lake. The ninja's turned back to look at the baby and noticed he was near his limits. It was clear that though extremely powerful even the baby had his limits they were about to get him when he looked up at the moon and he started to change. He grew fur his tail uncurled from his body and he started to grow taller the green tint to his skin disappeared and his eyes turned gold with flecks of green but the green marks remained. When he was finish changing an ape the size of Kyuubi was standing in his place the ape let loose a beastial roar and was upon the Kyuubi ape and pummeling it. Kyuubi was getting beaten it slowly felt its sanity returning and remembering what it had done punched Nata of it and stood up.

"**I don't want to hurt you." **Kyuubi's voice was surprisingly soft with a demonic treble in it.

"Nata's primary mission is to fight with beings of great Ki to get stronger. You may not think so but I am stronger than you even now my strength grows." Nata laughed Kyuubi was afraid she knew that the other ones power was growing and knew she couldn't beat him. "We fight and I win you will leave but you win I will step aside and let you continue."

"**I have a better Idea how about if I win you will help me find and kill a man that looks and smells like snakes and Madara Uchiha. Dam bastard tried to control me with those eyes that I made for him." **A few of the ninja hearing this turned and glared at the very few Uchiha that happened to be present. Nata raised an eyebrow at how angry Kyuubi became at the mention of Madara and the part of giving the Uchiha his power. Deciding it was none of his business he told Kyuubi he agreed and they fought. Those that saw were in awe of the two behemoths one a tailed bijuu the other some single tailed giant ape fought each other and pummeled the other they could see that the ape called Nata while powerful was slowly being beaten by Kyuubi who seemed to be getting just as strong as the other but definitely more skilled and therefore had the advantage. Finally Kyuubi ape got in a devastating blow she was moving her leg up for a heal drop and hit him in the nuts on the way up. He groaned and hopped around holding his crotch area and Kyuubi blushed at the accident while more then a few of the Male ninja grabbed their crotch in sympathy and phantom pain for the giant. Taking this as her opportunity Kyuubi chopped him in the back of the head. He went down like a sack of bricks and then started to shrink and change back to as human as he was before the strange thing is his hair was now black and pulled back into a ponytail (trunks only hair is black) and his eyes had gone from teal to an obsidian black. Kyuubi roared and pounded her chest in victory, she then screamed in pain as the curse seal activated and took over again. Orochimau's mad whisperings had started affecting her thoughts and so she rampaged towards Konoha. A few ninja were now of two minds they wanted to help Kyuubi but they also wanted their village safe. Oddly enough Yondaime had finally caught up to the kid and so summoned Gamabunta grabbed the kid and painted the seals on him and with a shout of **"Shiki Fujin" **he called the death god. Before he said anything to the death god he put a seal on the back of the boy's neck that would activate upon activation of the seal.

"Shinigami-sama I ask that in exchange for my soul that you seal Kyuubi into this child."

"**Very well mortal but I know that you would doom this child to a life of beatings and pain for something he has no control over as such if he wishes it you will be brought back to life but there are some things that will change. First off you will bee his age. Second you will come back as a girl."** Minato paled a little at this going through puberty he could handle but going through it as a girl man he did not want that.** "Third if the villagers beat him as I suspect they will you will be his slave and by that I mean anything he says within reason." **Again he paled this was starting to sound like a really bad deal to him. **"Finally If this villages council tries anything I will execute them when you are revived or at a later date of my choosing."** This last part was said coldly. **"No doubt by this point you are thinking this is a bad deal?"** Minato nodded. **"Well your wrong for all this I will give you my power if you are resurrected, second I will make it a bloodline you will pass on to any children, Third you will become an alien like the boy you intend to imprison Kyuubi into. Finally and thankfully for you I will make your mind think like a girl's. Otherwise your sensei would spy on you and well you would have no shame. Lets just say that this way would be much preferable."** Hearing this Minato was a little less disconcerted but he had to ask why shinigami was going to give him it's power. Shinigami said it wanted a vacation and the all-powerful Kami was actually just a guardian of the earth. He was still uncertain until he heard the Kyuubi roar looking back he saw that Kyuubi was on its way towards the center of Konoha.

"Very well I accept" What he didn't know was that the child was awake and had heard everything he smirked as Shinigami drew the kyuubi who was fighting it tooth and nail to the seal. Suddenly the Kyuubi seemed to gain some power as the curse marks spread across it and fused making the Kyuubi's fur turn from red to an earthy red. Her skin that showed became gray and she sprouted gray bat like wings her eyes went from being red to silver with gold rings with two black toeme's in the right and one in the left. Shinigami had to pull even harder but eventually won out in the end and pulled the scary looking Kitsune into the seal. Minato started to fall but Gamabunta caught him and lowered him to the ground just before Sarutobi and Jiraya arrived Minato was able to power seal with some chakra activating the combination genjutsu and personality disruptor.

"His… name is…. Naruto… Jiraya, Old monkey take care... of him…. tell the people who… need to know." He said as he coughed and then became silent his eyes glazed over and he stopped breathing. Minato's body caught fire then disappeared. Jiraya and Sarutobi picked up the child and cried over the death of a student and a fellow Hokage.

Later that Day

"Sarutobi-sensei do you think this is the right thing to do?" Jiraya asked with a frown while Sarutobi looked at the baby in the crib with a small smile.

"Yes Jiraya I believe this is the appropriate course of action."

"Count me out then Sensei I need to go check on my information network and I can't stay here after what happened to Minato." He said sadly with tears in the corners of his eyes but refusing to fall. He checked over Naruto one last time before leaving the village.

Sarutobi after this asked the anbu to gather the villagers and ninja and tell them of a village wide meeting and that he would be out to speak to them when they were all gathered.

One Hour Later

"People of konoha today we were struck a great blow the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked and many died. However today should be a day of celebration the Kyuubi was defeated and sealed into this child " He said as he held up little baby Naruto. "His Name is Naruto Uzumaki it was the fourth's wish that he been seen as a hero for what he contains."

"He's the reincarnation of Kyuubi"

"Let's kill him while he's weak"

"Kill the Demon Brat"

It was chaos among the civilian's and though ninja were supposed to be without emotion quite a few were glaring at the child in Sandiame's arms with Killing intent leaking from their bodies.

"Enough. The boy shall not be harmed shame on you all for disrespecting the fourth only hours after he died." A few hung their heads in shame and determined to get to know the boy at least.

"But He's the demon he needs to be killed we should finish what the Yondiame started." Most of the villagers unfortunately agreed.

"Very well then if you can't see it my way then I am making and S class law anyone who speaks of the Kyuubi is to be Interrogated by Ibiki and then excuted if it is found that they have said something." A few of the smarter shinobi that knew Ibiki decided to just not go anywhere near the boy so they wouldn't have a slip of the tongue just to not have it anymore once Ibiki got through with them. Even some of the civilians shivered. Even some of them knew who Ibiki was and were now going to b cautious. "Dismissed" The people dispersed and Sarutobi took the kid back inside and set him in the crib and went to go get something to eat it was going to be a though life for the kid

When he got back a chunin was in the room and had a kunai above the child in a threatening manner. Sarutobi quickly analyzing the situation appeared behind the would-be killer and knocked him out but wasn't fast enough to prevent a deep gash from the kunai. The child's eyes opened and he screamed bloody murder the cut healed instantly and Sarutobi checked the boy over and noticed something Naruto's chakra reservoir and it seemed his muscles had grown a bit the Sandiame stared. 'Could Minato have had a bloodline?' He asked himself and thought it might have been possible not many knew anything about him even though he was named the fourth. 'I think I'll put him in the orphanage maybe if they see that he is alone they will not beat him or anything like that.' Sarutobi had no idea that as Naruto grew he would be beaten but every time he lost he would get stronger and so when they came to attack him again he would leave allies and they would be a bloody mess. Those women that would try to rape him would be severly punished and some would be lucky and die while others were put into a coma. The reason he did this is because The fourth had made a slight mistake and hadn't counted on the fact that a saiyan has two personalities one is the Oorang and the other being the saiyan's itself so he managed to seal the Oorang and some of the saiyan personality so his mind mixed what was left of the saiyan's personality hence one bad ass Yondaime look alike.

Meanwhile with Bardock

He had been searching the planet for a while now and had made no progress in finding anyone to tell him where to get materials to repair his ship. He was about to give up when he saw a power signature looking around he noticed a weird yellow gold earring on the ground thinking nothing of it he attached it to his right ear and felt himself being pulled by an invisible force he saw a baby girl and they collided. When she woke up she knew all about this planet and its materials apparently the race that lived here was highly intelligent and had created a child giving it regeneration abilities and enhancing her brain power to carry the knowledge of their race before they died they had found an earring much like Bardock had found and placed it on her left ear. When they fused Bardock's mind while experienced became merged with the child's both were dominate and so the potara earrings had decided to fuse them. So when the girl woke up she quickly went and found the stuff needed to fix her ship and then plotted a course for the girls she had rescued and was going to help develop easily helped by the fact that she knew where they were going to land on earth. 'Well now I'll never be able to give them a parental influence but perhaps I can still show them right from wrong' She thought as she started to plan for when she met the girls. 'Damn going to have to think up a name' she set that thought aside for now and climbed into her saiyan pod and blasted off and went to sleep for the rest of the ride to earth. She had some modifications to the pod and had found a way to make it go faster without threat to her life. So instead of arriving in what would probably be a couple months she would instead arrive in a day. Hopefully no one had a high enough ki level for the pod's to sense and open before she got there. She had also reprogrammed the pods they had taken so that they didn't brainwash the children into "cleansing the planet". Instead she had programmed it to teach languages, math, science and a few other things just enough for the basics so she could teach the rest.


	2. HaremQuestions

Harem

Fem Kyuubi is in

Fused Bardock (name will be changed upon getting one to name her)

Brollia

Turla

Fasina

Narmera

Radia

Hinata (Needs a lot to win if she does will be a pervert and will sometimes let things slip but only around Naruto)

Haku

Yugito

Shion

Anko

Hana

Temari

Kin

Tayuya

kurenai

OC (Name? Rank? ninja? civilian? princess? Demon? Saiyan? Alien? Half? Full? Physical characteristics? Bloodlines if any? Home village or country or planet?)

Shichibi jinchuuriki (If you want a look at the hosts of the bijuu type in jinchuuriki in Wikipedia for a picture of them together)

Ayame

Yugago

All other jinchuuriki as females

Fem Gaara

Female Demons

Tsunade

Any people you think you might want to see in the harem review and let me know.

Questions

Should Naruto have bloodlines?

yes one

yes two

No

If so what are they? Or make one and send me the idea and it will be put to a vote.

Iron sand

Dead bone pulse

Sharingan

Byakugan

Hyouton

Mokuton

Inuzuka or like it

Rinnegan

Gaara's sand

Aburame

Any of the minor clans

OB (your creation of a bloodline)

Should the Girls from the DBZ Verse get bloodlines?

Yes

No

Agian if so which? Or make one and send me the Idea and we will put it to a vote.

Sharingan

Byakugan

Hyouton

Mokuton

Inuzuka or like it

Rinnegan

Dead bone pulse

Satseu (iron sand)

Gaara's sand

Aburame

Any of the minor clans

OB (your creation of a bloodline)

Does Zabuza Live?

Yes

No

Give naruto his sword?

Yes

No

If he does should he go to Kononha?

Yes

No

Does Naruto Stay and be the Hero, Leave, Destroy Konoha, or Leave and wait till it weakens to destroy it?

Hero

Destroy

Leave

Wait till it's weak and take it down

Leave and destroy

Should any of the jinchuuriki other than yugito be Female?

Yes all

Yes some

No None

Should Naruto wish Yondaime back?

Yes

No

Should any of the Regular saiyans be female?

Goku

Brolly

Vegeta

Turles

name others if I didn't think of them.

or their childern

Gohan

Trunks

Goten

none

What should Bardock's name be now that he is a baby girl so to speak?

**I do not keep story alerts, favorite alerts, or author alerts.** I do however keep reviews if only just in case I lose the votes. Anyway Review Please. **Harem and questions will be updated upon release of the next chapter so remember to come look.**


	3. Release of Nata

I don't own Dragon ball z, Ranma, or Naruto.

"Speech"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/Summon/Shouting/jutsu/Ozzaru"**

'**Demon/Summon Thinking'**

_**Time Place Change**_

Five years later Konoha

Naruto woke up and felt a headache coming and so he moved to the kitchen and prepared himself a meal. He learned that he should eat proper meals when he snuck into the Hokage's library when he had gone to a meeting and accidentally left the door unsealed. When he had gone in he read a lot of books and scroll until coming across the health and anatomy book he read the whole thing and after a little while he understood what it said and he was afraid what would happen should he not heed the wisdom in the book. He also found a really big scroll with forbidden on it and had just enough time to read one jutsu and put the scroll back before Jiji got back and looked for him. Naruto had practiced that jutsu till he could make it without seals he then noticed something odd about it one day. He had sent a shadow clone to go make some food for him and then when it ran out of chakra just before finishing making the food he got the feeling of having prepared half of the food he wanted to eat. He took some time to think about it before putting it together and understanding that his clones transferred knowledge Having made up his mind he sent some clones to the ninja library and places around town to do minor jobs they were all under henge's of course as the villagers never allowed him to enter the library or most place figuring that if the demon were allowed to learn or make money he might be able to find a way to kill them. (idiots)

After he finished training and his clones finished reading what they could he dispersed them. This however led to a massive headache as his body and chakra shut down for a few seconds. When he awoke he remembered everything and he was pissed that these weak fools thought him to be weaker than them and therefore easy to push around. Realizing that even though he remembered everything but that he still looked like the Minato guy he sighed and figured he would be able to impersonate the personality until such time as he was ready to reveal himself. After all why blow a good thing he could easily destroy this retarded village but why should he if they are so willing to train him things he didn't know. Stealth, Hand-to-Hand combat, energy manipulation techniques that bent the elements to your will hell if he ever ran into someone he couldn't take out with brute force perhaps their training would come in handy. He took a moment and thought over the implications and had a brilliant idea if they were willing to train him why not go steal jutsu's from those other villages to improve his repertoire and possibly even lay the blame at this villages feet when they realized Konoha was the only one that was not stolen from. Of course he would need to be extremely stealthy but when you run around all day and lose Anbu in broad daylight wearing bright orange and having blond hair you have to have some talent. So two years later after he had learned as much as he could and upgraded everything he could in his home with seal's that allowed only him to touch them see them or repair things he broke he charged some chakra and ki into them. He then waited until almost all the Ninja and civilians were asleep snuck out of his house and into the sewer. Then Naruto proceeded to sneak out through a sewer pipe, with a little help from a sustained Ki burst to melt the grating that kept him from leaving he was successful, after getting out he flew into the sky and off towards the hidden mist.

Kirigakure no Sato

When Naruto arrived there was a tall boy with silver hair and a medium sized girl with black hair done up in a bun fighting the guards at the gate and they were losing badly even though they were about his age. So Naruto took his chance and snuck into the Mizukage's tower and cleaned it out of all the knowledge hidden in the Mizukage's library which was about as public as the Hokage's library. Noticing a door slightly off to the right he quickly unlocked it and moved inside. There only a few feet from him was a gigantic vault with a seal on it. Taking a closer look at the seal he noticed it was blood based. Proceeding carefully he slowly channeled some of Kyuubi's chakra into the seal and it froze the seal in its current state. Knowing that he didn't have much time he quickly punched straight through the metal door and unlocked it from the inside. The door swung open and on the floor was gold, jewels and weapons as well as the Mizukage's jutsu's. These jutsu's were so secret that no one in the other hidden nations and no one in the mist but a select few had even know about them. Grabbing a few of the extra storage scrolls he had after having sealed up the library he went to work sealing all the gold, jewels, weapons and jutsu's into the scrolls. Once he had finished he walked out sealed the door and using a small constant flow of ki he welded the hole back to normal quickly looking at the seal he noticed it was still frozen he quickly walked up to the seal and coaxing a little of Kyuubi's chakra into his hand he slowly waved his hand over the seal the chakra in the seal jumped back into his body and the seal was functioning again. Slipping quietly out of the tower he stealthily walked back out the front gates. He saw that the two from earlier had managed to beat the guards but noticed they were dying. Knowing he had little time before the civil war was at least stopped for now and that soon after they would check the tower he walked over to the two. Not knowing any medical jutsu he called the Kyuubi's chakra again and let it flow into their bodies to heal them of their wounds. When the two were breathing easily Naruto gave a sigh of relief. Not that he cared if they died but those two could be most helpful and since he had just saved them from death they at least owed him a little. Hefting the two over his shoulder he flew away as silently as he could. On the ride home his mind was so tried and focused that he never noticed that the boy he picked had grown to soft fleshy mounds that were now pressing into his back. When he arrived at his home he put his guests in two rooms just up the hall from him tucked them in and then went to bed too.

Morning Konoha

Naruto woke to a loud shriek. Hurriedly climbing out of bed and throwing on some pants he calmly walked to the door of the silver haired boy and knocked loudly. The door opened slightly after the shriek had died off. What Naruto saw was not what he was expecting to see. In front of him with her back turned was a woman with silver hair strong sinewy arms. She had soft curves that led to a tight round ass and long sensuous legs that ended with soft dainty feet. Apparently she was so hysterical and focused on what she was seeing that she didn't even feel Naruto enter or his presence in the room. Naruto like any other male wanted to sit there stare and salivate however having taken a firm stance against perverts and even though he had his memory back he was still against perverts and therefore he quickly wrote a note explaining what he knew and that if the girl was hungry that she should get dressed and come downstairs taped it to the door and closed it hopefully loud enough that the girl would come out of her stupor and read it. Walking to the next room and taking in the ice crusted around some of the door and the fact that there was probably a bunch of spikes or something like that waiting for him if he opened the door. He sighed wrote another note knocked on the door and slipped it underneath the door. He then proceeded to go downstairs to the second floor of the apartment the Hokage had given to him after the stupid villagers had burned down the last one. The second floor while not his inner sanctum like the fourth floor was quite nice there was a laundry room, bathrooms, kitchen, living area and a small dojo for him to practice fighting moves among other things as he had learned seals he was able to proof the room and take any energy be it chakra, ki or chi and use it to hold the room together and even repair things to a certain degree if he used a bit to much power. Naruto quickly opened the fridge and pulled out some ham, bacon, eggs, milk and orange juice he poured some milk and orange juice into a couple of pitchers and set them on the table. Next he grabbed some powered pancake mix, cereal and oatmeal. Quickly making the oatmeal he placed it on to the table he then started cooking the ham, eggs, bacon, and made pancakes that he was cooking as well. After having made a lot of food he cleaned up and sat down as the two women floated into the room drawn by the smell of the food and sat down. Once they finished eating the two looked to Naruto and told him to explain before they cut off what makes him a man. Pretending to be scared meanwhile laughing hysterically in his head because they thought they could hurt him. He explained what had happened and that he had found them dying and used chakra to heal them and believing that they would be killed if he left them where they were. Nodding in understanding they sat down but the silver haired girl had a question to ask.

"Umm so if you just healed us how come I am a girl?" Naruto pondered this for a little bit while the other girl looked on curiously waiting for an explanation.

"Well If I had to guess I would say that the chakra I used is more potent. As such when it fixed your body it might have changed your gender and even parts of your DNA and mind." The two looked confused for a second until they puzzled it out and each nodded in understanding. "Don't be surprised if you grow a tail. After all I am not human." They looked at him and just about screamed when a brown slightly fluffy tail was waving next to his face. After they calmed down they had to restrain themselves from pouncing on the tail and petting it they talked for a while and learned things about each other. Standing up then wrapping his tail around his waist as a belt he looked at the two girls and asked if they wanted to join the academy. Quickly saying yes as neither was taught anything other than the small amount their clan or rogue ninja sensei who had to spend more time raising money or keeping one step ahead of hunter ninja after his head could teach. He told them that they had five minutes to do anything they needed before he would take them to the Hokage.

Hokage Tower

After arriving at the tower with the two girls in tow Naruto headed up the stairs to the waiting room to speak with the Hokage. Walking up to the receptionist he asked about seeing the Hokage about something looking up the receptionist frowned but gestured for him to wait in a seat. Naruto gestured to the two girls and they joined him sitting on either side of him. A couple hours later and a buzzing sound the receptionist looked at him and gestured for him to go on in. Getting the girls in tow Naruto walks up to the giant doors and knocks politely waiting for an enter before pushing the doors open and then closing them after all three are inside before closing the doors.

"Hi Jiji. How are you?" Naruto asked in a bright chipper voice while the two girls looked at him as though he was crazy. Sarutobi just chuckled and replied.

"Fine Naruto. What brings you here this morning?" The curiosity barely disguised in his tone of voice.

"Well I would like to enter the academy. These to pretty ladies would also like to join apparently they have some bloodline traits." Sarutobi looked at the two, while they had a light pink blush from Naruto's words.

"Well Naruto I trust your judgment but why would they want to join? Also they will have to come to a council meeting to explain their bloodlines."

"Well back in Kiri they were only taught what their clan (pointing to silver haired girl) or their on the run missing ninja sensei (pointing to the one with brown hair) could teach them at the time."

Sarutobi took stock of the look on the two girls faces and as if reading their minds. "Yes Naruto can come if you want him to. Plus if you want you could both even stay at his home with him. You will have to tell the council this but so long as you say it and are firm then it shouldn't be a problem." The two girls looked at Naruto waiting patiently and expectantly for him to answer their unasked question.

Nodding slowly "Yes you can stay with me if you do not want to get your own place. I won't lie and say you will be safe no matter where you stay. I know for a fact that many people do stupid things while drunk or angry." He said turning to Sarutobi and giving him a glare along with a nice dose of killing intent. Sarutobi flinched slightly and repressed a shiver at Naruto's positively sub-zero tone and the coldness in his eyes. Sarutobi held out papers for them to sign and told them when the academy started, how to get there and who their teacher was. They left and Sarutobi sighed sadly and looked towards the picture of Minato who seemed to be frowning at him in disappointment. Although strangely his eyes held a fear that many men could sympathize with.

_**Barda Yoko and the others**_

Barda had gotten Brollia, Turla, Fasina, Narmera and Radia up to speed with education and when she noticed something about school she immediately enrolled them all. They lived in the countryside and lived off the land. Eventually they had to stop hunting and fishing for food. Barda had reset the pods once again to teach agriculture, Farming, irrigation and all the things needed to run a house and other things. Thought ahead before sending the children out she had managed to store some seeds in all their pods that produced larger than average foodstuff's. After all saiyan's were known for two things eating and fighting and when they weren't doing one it was almost certain they were doing the other. Barda had managed to after much work actually get them to think about things and they slowly became more than just garbage disposals and muscle bound idiots. Proof that miracles did happen she would say to anyone that asked. Barda was half worried when she hadn't heard about her child and half pleased that it could keep such a low profile. Barda hoped her child didn't cause to many problems for anyone that was taking care of it. Goku was currently running around trying to find food and things to fight with, Grandpa Gohan chasing after the fast little hellion trying to get Goku to slow down but knowing it was a futile effort.

_**Naruto and the Girls**_

As they were walking home Naruto and the two girls got separated. He wasn't worried because before they had left the Hokage's he had told them the way to get home. Unfortunately the mob that was for once being sneaky spotted him with no one else around. They slowly snuck up behind him and started trying to beat him to a pulp. Naruto however was more powerful and easily was able to overpower them however eventually the numbers were too much eventually their shouts of lets finish what the fourth got to him and he wished for the Fourth be there so he could feel the pain these damnable idiots were subjecting him to. A burst of black chakra and suddenly an eight year old girl with platinum hair and blue-black eyes with small black horns and pale white skin with black markings appeared and stopped the people from attacking the boy. As they looked upon the deathly beauty the girl radiated they finally came to her eyes, which were smoldering and ice cold at the same time. It scared the smarter people of the group away. One idiot tried to bypass the girl and stab Naruto in the heart to end his life. Unfortunately for him he never got half way to him before he was grabbed and flames erupted around him. He screamed in unholy pain and seconds later only ash was left of the man. The rest of the group took the hint and ran back to their homes afraid of the girl, whose beauty was only surpassed by her deadliness. She reached turned around to heal the boy but he was already standing and looking at her with a smirk.

"What's so amusing?" She asked head cocked to the side confusion clearly written on her face. Naruto smiled a wide wicked grin that scared the girl somewhat but also made her feel fuzzy for some reason.

"Why hello Yondiame-san pleasure to meet you again." Naruto said and the girl's eye's widened and her mouth dropped open in shock and surprise. Quickly regaining her bearings she looked around to see if anyone was nearby and could have heard that. Seeing no one she turned black and glared at Naruto in a way that would cause any other man to quickly cover a certain part of his anatomy. "Don't look so surprised after all I heard your little chat with the Shinigami. I wasn't asleep and that seal you put on my was quite nasty and I think I might have to punish you for it." Again eyes widen and mouth drops open. Then a scared and frightened look crosses the girls face as she knows that he knows that she has to do what he say's. 'Within reason of course' she grumbled to herself in her mind and then looked around again hoping no one had heard or was near enough to see her tail that was lazily moving behind her. 'Damn thing seems to have a mind of its own' She thought grabbing it and suddenly feeling very weak. "Ah noticed that did you. Well them maybe you would prefer to have this conversation elsewhere?" The girl nods her head frantically and gestures for him to lead her to wherever he has planned to discuss this. Nodding his head he jumped to the roof of a building and then took off towards his house the girl close on his heals. He looked behind himself for a second and saw her tail lashing behind her from left to right as they sped along the rooftops of the village.

* * *

A.N. Sorry about the wait but I have a set amount of words I want in a chapter before I publish it.

Until Naruto exposes that he is Nata he will go by Naruto so no one suspects anything.

Next fiction that will be updated is Time Travel and the Stars I have a start on it so it should be soon.


End file.
